


It's a Loud Cry from the Heart

by orphan_account



Series: Meteor Crush [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa's relationship continues to blossom. </p><p>There's flirting. There's soccer. There's a fight. There's sex. Important words are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Loud Cry from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick 3,000 word thing. 16 pages, 2 sex scenes, and a whole lot of fluff later, here we are.
> 
> Title from "A Million Years" by Alexander

The knocking at her door comes just as Lexa is putting on her shoes. She finishes tying up the laces and then bounds over to the door. She composes herself when she gets there and opens the door slowly, but she isn’t able to entirely hide her eager smile or restless energy.

 

On the other side of the door a beautiful blonde awaits her. She’s wearing blue shorts and a black tank top with her hair pulled into a cute ponytail. She isn’t at all suppressing her enthusiastic grin which only has the effect of amping up the energy buzzing through Lexa’s veins.

 

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa greets her with a soft tilt of her lips.

 

“Hey, Girlfriend.” Being called that sends a subtle thrill through Lexa even after a couple months of being official. One random day, following nearly a month of dates and hang outs and essentially non-stop texting, Clarke had apparently just decided that they were girlfriends and started introducing Lexa as such. Lexa couldn’t say she minded the situation so she simply rolled with it. It felt good, uncomplicated and natural.

 

Clarke reaches up to hook one hand around Lexa’s neck and brings her in for a kiss. Lexa dips her head obligingly while she presses her hands to the small of Clarke’s back. The kiss Clarke gives her is much more amorous than Lexa was expecting. She falls into it though, meeting Clarke’s tongue with her own. A minute later Clarke pulls back, leaving her breathless, and delivers an affectionate kiss to her nose with a mischievous smile.

 

Lexa blinks to clear her head. “You ready to go?” Clarke asks.

 

Lexa blinks again. Clarke is smirking at her. “Yes, I am ready. I just need to grab my things”

 

She ducks back inside to grab the backpack she had prepared. Then she is out the door and they’re walking down the street with their fingers linked.

 

“So, I was thinking,” Clarke starts, swinging their hands between them. “After you finish up with the soccer playing, we could go by the market to pick up some things to make for dinner and then head back to your place, skipping the usual drinks and bar food with everybody. Anya is supposed to be out tonight, isn’t she?”

 

Lexa’s lips quirk, amused. “ _We_ are supposed to be playing soccer. Not just me.” She emphasizes.

 

Clarke shakes her head and wrinkles her nose cutely. “You know I’m mostly coming just to watch you. Technically, I’m a sub, but everybody knows I’d be dead weight on the field.”

 

Chuckling Lexa tugs on expensive polyester material of Clarke’s top. “This is some fancy athletic gear for someone who isn’t interested in being active, Clarke.”

 

“I feel more athletic when I wear it. Plus I look good.” Clarke bats Lexa’s hand away.

 

“I cannot deny that.” Lexa concedes, letting her eyes appreciate the way the top hugs Clarke’s chest.

 

Clarke catches her looking and lifts a challenging eyebrow at her before dropping her eyes to scan Lexa’s body. She is wearing white shorts and a red shirt from her favorite soccer team, the Grounders, that has the sleeves cut off to make large holes that expose her sides. Lexa feels a little smug when Clarke’s gaze lingers on the bare parts of her torso, trying to catch a glimpse of her abs. She knows that later, during the game, Clarke’s eyes will fall even lower to admire her muscular thighs and calves.

 

Clarke’s eyes drift back up to meet hers and Lexa has a serious urge to turn around and drag Clarke back to her apartment for a different activity. Clarke’s grin tells her that she knows exactly what Lexa is thinking.

 

Sighing, Lexa refocuses. “I like your idea, Clarke. Anya told me she is going out with Gus and Indra after the game.”

 

Clarke leans over and delivers a soft nip to her ear. “Good, cause I’ve got many a plan for you.” She breathes into Lexa’s ear.

 

Lexa fails to suppress a shudder as her ears heat up. She will never be prepared for Clarke Griffin. This woman is always throwing her off balance in the best possible way.

 

When they approach the park a few minutes later, their friends call out to them. Anya, Indra, Gustus and a few others are already there along with Raven and Octavia. Those two had shown up with Clarke one day and quickly integrated into the group as much more enthusiastic participants than Clarke.

 

“Look who it is!” Raven calls out. “We thought you two might get sidetracked but you made it.” She wiggles her eyebrows at them ridiculously.

 

Rolling her eyes, Clarke replies, “We were fifteen minutes late to one thing. We weren’t even late to that because we were having sex. I forgot my phone and we had to go back.”

 

“Don’t mind her,” Anya interjects. “She’s just finished interrogating me for information about your sex life. As if I would want to know anything about it.”

 

Lexa scowls at Raven. “That is none of your business.” She says, stiffly. She appreciates that Clarke’s friends approve of their relationship, but, in her opinion, they could be a little less invested in the specific intimate details of said relationship.

 

“There are some things I need to know. Like who’s on top? I’ve got money riding on you, Lexa.” Raven continues, with Lexa’s threatening glare unheeded.

 

Octavia decides now is a good time to enter the conversation. “No, it’s definitely Clarke. Lexa’s got those heart-eyes.”

 

Raven shakes her head. “Agree to disagree, for now. What positions do you prefer?”

 

“How often do you do it?”

 

“Do you like to use toys?”

 

“Is there-”

 

“Hey! Stop it, you guys. Lexa is right, it’s none of your business.” Lexa is relieved when Clarke cuts them off. Sensing her tension and discomfort, Clarke runs a soothing hand down her back. The touch eases the tension out of Lexa’s shoulders and she can’t help but shoot a grateful look at Clarke.

 

They both make weak protests, but those are smothered by the arrival of the rest of the group. Octavia greets Lincoln happily. She had started bringing him along a couple weeks ago, mostly to make Raven shut up about how she was being a wimp.

 

“Looks like Caris is a no show, so you’re going to have to play, Clarke.” Anya informs her.

 

Clarke groans from beside Lexa. “Can’t you just play a man down? I only came for spectating.” They always try for at least nine per side, but tonight they’re already down to seven on seven with Clarke.

 

Anya stares Lexa’s girlfriend down. “Not an option, Clarke. You can drool over my little sister later.”

 

Clarke huffs exasperatedly, but resigns herself to her fate. Lexa has noticed that her and Anya have developed some sort of strange antagonistic camaraderie. Even when they’re pretending to not like each other or disagreeing there’s a strong undercurrent of mutual respect. It baffles Lexa sometimes, but it also pleases her that they get along well even if it is an odd dynamic. Anya and Lexa have been close since they grew up in the same foster home. The older girl had really taken Lexa under her wing and helped Lexa through the toughest parts of her life. It’s nice for Lexa to know that the person who has always looked out for her likes the woman Lexa is falling so hard for.

 

Lexa nudges at Clarke’s elbow. “It’ll be okay. You can be on my team as a defender.” They had tried Clarke at ‘keeper once to limit that amount of running she would have to do, but promptly discovered that Clarke made a terrible goalkeeper. She ran out of goal the first time a ball was struck at her.

 

They split off into teams with Anya, Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Echo, Fox, and Quint on one side. Gustus, Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, Harper, Emori, and Luna on the other. Echo and Emori take up their respective positions in goal. Raven and Octavia are already throwing taunts at each other and Indra is glaring very seriously at her opponents. Lexa sometimes worries that Indra will get too involved in the competition and seriously injure somebody.

 

Lexa fishes the ball out of her bag. “We’ll start off with ten minutes of warm-up as usual.”

 

She rolls the ball out to Raven who immediately takes off with it. Raven is wearing a brace around her knee, but she’s still giving as good as she’s got and then some.

 

Lexa keeps an eye on Clarke as they get going. She does alright for the warm up, but once they really start playing she doesn’t keep up well or really try to keep up at all. Her friends and Clarke's take these things pretty seriously but Clarke herself is just not invested. There are several times Lexa catches Clarke motionless, staring at her. It makes Lexa stand taller and fills her chest with warm affection.

 

Lexa and Anya team up well with Raven in the midfield to get three goals for their side. Lexa has one of the goals and two assists. Clarke was impressed enough by the goal to blow her a kiss and give her a seductive wink that spoke of future activities. On the other side, Octavia and Indra have continued to make a surprisingly effective team to get one goal apiece.

 

They've been playing for nearly an hour when Octavia takes off down the left side. She catches Clarke daydreaming and slips past her for an easy goal.

 

Quint, Clarke's fellow defender, rounds on her. "What the hell was that!?"

 

Caught off guard Clarke gives a small shrug, taking a step back. "I just got beat." Lexa notices the beginnings of a confrontation and jogs towards the pair. Quint has been troublesome in the past.

 

"You're worse than useless out here, princess." Quint continues angrily, hovering menacingly over Clarke.

 

Indignant and prepared now, Clarke steps towards him with her chin up. "I was doing fine. You need to back off." Lexa feels pride and admiration for Clarke’s fierce strength well up inside of her.

 

Lexa reaches them and steps to Clarke's side. "She's right, Quint. You need to calm down. It's just a friendly soccer game."

 

By now everyone has stopped to watch the argument. Anya, Raven, and Octavia drift towards Clarke's side. Apparently Quint can't take a hint though.

 

"This isn’t your business, dyke." He sneers at Lexa. She bristles with anger but keeps herself in check. The others have no such restraint, however. 

 

Enraged Clarke leaps forward shoving at him. "Don't call her that, you asshole."

 

On Lexa’s other side Anya spits out, "Shut the fuck up, Quint."

 

Raven and Octavia are trying to out do each other coming up with colorful insults for Quint. Octavia starts them off, “You turd-nosed-”

 

“-Crotch smelling-”

 

“-Pompous, jerk-faced-”

 

“-Dim witted, douchy-”

 

“-Limp dicked-

 

“-Irredeemably grotesque-”

 

“-Small minded-”

 

“-Fuck-faced-”

 

“-Piece of garbage.” They finish together

 

The multi-pronged attack makes Quint lash out like a cornered animal at the closest person. Fortunately, Lexa sees the blow coming and knocks his arm to the side before it reaches Clarke. She follows that up by cracking him in the nose with a wicked right cross. He stumbles back and drops to the ground.

 

Octavia looks like she wants to leap on him and pound him into the ground, but she’s being held back by Lincoln. Clarke is in a similar state with Indra holding on to her while she flails wildly. When Quint staggers back to his feet, Gustus catches him from behind before he can make another move. Lexa stands in front of him giving him a cold stare backed by everyone else in the group.

 

“Don’t ever try to hit Clarke again.” She starts off with narrow eyes. “You need to leave. You aren’t welcome here anymore.” She finishes in her most authoritative voice. His eyes shine back at her with sparks of hatred and wounded pride. He knows he’s lost though so he turns, tail between his legs, and stumbles off muttering insults under his breath.

 

When Quint is gone, Lexa spins back to Clarke who has calmed considerably. “Are you okay, Clarke?” She asks gently.

 

“I’m fine, Lexa.” Clarke reaches out, grasps Lexa’s elbow, and tugs her forward. “Are  _you_ okay? Does your hand hurt?” She flutters her fingers along the back of the hand in question, bringing it up to brush soft kisses over Lexa’s knuckles.

 

Lexa leans in towards her involuntarily. “It doesn’t hurt.”

 

“Okay, lovebirds. Break it up.” There’s Raven, right on time to ruin a moment.

 

She and Clarke shift back minimally to give themselves room to breathe.

 

“I think we should call it a day. We can meet up next week.” Anya says.

 

That gets general nods of agreement from everyone and they start to disperse. Clarke indicates that Raven and Octavia should go on without her so they wander off with Lincoln trailing behind, after they stop by to pat Lexa supportively on the shoulder.

 

Anya looks to Lexa. “Are you two coming with us to Polis?”

 

Lexa shakes her head. “Clarke and I have plans.” Anya assures them she won’t be back until morning, clasps her forearm briefly, but warmly, then heads off with Indra and Gus.

 

It’s back to just the two of them. Clarke slips her arm around Lexa’s waist and leads her over to the spot she left her bag. She is quiet while Lexa gathers up her equipment and tucks it away. Lexa can’t tell what she’s thinking.

 

When she finishes packing up, Clarke draws her in with a hand on her cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa meets her gaze steadily.

 

Clarke’s eyes look stormy and fierce as she says, “I can’t believe he called you that. I wish I had gotten to hit him.”

 

Lexa shakes her head minutely. “It’s alright, Clarke. It is not the first time someone has called me a dyke and I am sure it will not be the last.”

 

Clarke’s fierce look mixes with something strikingly sad. “You should never have to hear that, Lexa.” She states with conviction.

 

Lexa pulls her into a secure, affectionate embrace. Clarke’s indignation and concern on her behalf are filling her with adoration and tenderness. “It’s okay because I had you and Anya and all our friends ready to defend me.”

 

Clarke nods and sighs and brushes butterfly kisses over Lexa’s neck. The sensation causes pleasant shivers to run down Lexa’s back. Clarke’s arms grip Lexa tightly. After a moment she asks, “Do you still want to go with the plan or do you just want to head back to your place now?”

 

“I’d like to follow the plan. I was looking forward to it.” Lexa presses a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. They linger there for a minute longer unwilling to separate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

More or less an hour later they struggle into Lexa’s apartment, arms full of things they picked up at the market. There are two bottles of wine, freshly made pasta ready to be cooked with asparagus and mushrooms, still warm bread, the makings of a salad, and some of Clarke’s favorite chocolates. The heavy mood of earlier has dissipated and Clarke laughs softly as Lexa nearly drops her items on the way to the counter.

 

Once everything is safely deposited on the flat surface, Lexa gives a playful glare to Clarke. After dumping her own burdens on the counter, Clarke moves towards Lexa. She steps in close and grabs the front of Lexa’s shirt.

 

“You know, I think with all this food we bought we should probably get in a workout beforehand to burn some calories.” Her lips are brushing along a strong jaw.

 

Lexa hums contemplatively. “Is that right? I think I already worked out today, Clarke.”

 

Clarke stops pressing kisses down her throat so that she can meet her eyes. “That is true. And you looked so unbelievably gorgeous while you did it. It turns me on to watch you all sweaty and powerful, dominating people on the field.” Her eyes bore into Lexa’s with dark longing.

 

Lexa’s mouth feels dry and there’s a blazing heat building in her lower stomach. She succeeds in getting words out though. “Maybe we should start with a shower then. I need to get clean”

 

“I agree. A shower sounds like a nice start.” Clarke says throatily. She tips her head up to capture Lexa’s bottom lip in between her teeth. She starts to back away with Lexa’s lip still caught in her teeth, pulling her along.

 

The sharp tugs on her lip make pulses of desire burn down Lexa’s spine. She follows Clarke who releases her lip and fists a hand in her shirt to drag her along that way instead. Lexa goes willingly, breathlessly. Clarke never turns to watch where she’s going, she just continues to move backwards her eyes locked onto Lexa’s. Lexa feels like she’s magnetized to Clarke’s blue eyes, unable to resist.

 

They make it into the bathroom with a few bumps and bruises from running into walls and doors because they couldn’t be bother to look away from each other. As soon as the door is shut, Clarke reluctantly tears her gaze from Lexa’s so that she can turn the shower on. Lexa watches with a hooded gaze, unmoving. Clarke saunters back to Lexa when it’s done, her hips swaying enticingly.

 

When Clarke is close enough, Lexa grabs her by the hips and pulls their bodies flush together. Her mouth descends over Clarke’s in a sensual kiss, her tongue plunging past Clarke’s lips. Clarke slips her hands under Lexa’s shirt and scrapes her nails gently up Lexa’s back. Lexa’s shirt is pushed up her back by the action so they separate briefly to discard it. Clarke brings her hands around Lexa’s abs and repeats her previous action, drawing her nails over the ridges of Lexa’s muscles.

 

Lexa groans and kisses Clarke again. One hand works the elastic out of Clarke’s hair so that it can fall in waves around her shoulders. When that’s done, she reaches for the hem of Clarke’s tank and pulls that over her head, removing Clarke’s bra while she’s at it. Lexa quickly dips her head down to kiss and nip and suck at the tops of Clarke’s breasts. While she works on that, studiously avoiding Clarke’s hard, peaked nipples, Clarke carefully untangles the braids in Lexa’s hair.

 

As soon as she finishes unravelling the braids, Clarke takes a fistfull of Lexa’s hair in each hand and directs her to her nipple. Lexa opens her mouth to accept Clarke’s stiff peak, her hand coming up to pinch Clarke’s other nipple between thumb and forefinger. Clarke jerks her hips and gasps when Lexa closes her teeth around the hard nub in her mouth. The slight pain of Clarke’s hands fisting in her hair causes Lexa’s clit to ache forcefully.

 

Clarke pushes Lexa back suddenly and fumbles to get her sports bra off. Lexa’s hand abandons its happy task to help. Their eyes meet again and they’re drawn forward into a fervent kiss. Clarke’s hands tug Lexa’s shorts and underwear down her hips so that they fall to her ankles and Lexa can step out of them. She toes off her shoes and socks and does just that. Then Lexa reciprocates the favor, falling to her knees to help Clarke out of her last items of clothing. Lexa takes her time while she’s there to press kisses to Clarke’s knees, the insides of her thighs, and drag her nose in a line up Clarke’s stomach. The muscles of Clarke’s legs tremble beneath her fingertips.

 

Lexa stands back up and meets Clarke in the middle for another deep kiss. This time they both sigh pleasantly as their bare bodies press together from head to toe. Clarke steps backwards pulling Lexa with her again until they’re in the shower, surrounded by steam. They take a few minutes, basking under the stream of hot water to kiss with sensual care. Lexa separates from Clarke slowly, gulping in much needed oxygen.

 

Clarke twists around to gather a washcloth and soap. She lathers it up and then tenderly draws it over Lexa skin, washing away the sweat and dirt. Lexa’s skin tingles wherever Clarke’s hands stroke and caress. The physical sensations can’t compare to the way Lexa’s heart is expanding and filling to the brim in her chest though. She has never felt so beautifully cherished before. She longs to reciprocate and fill Clarke to the brim with adoration and love in return.

 

Lexa waits patiently for her turn as Clarke works shampoo and conditioner into her hair. She doesn’t have to hold back the moans and sighs that fall from her lips here. This is far better than she had ever imagined it back at the salon and she basks in the sensations. When Clarke finishes, Lexa readily takes up her role. She prepares a washcloth and works it delicately over Clarke’s body. Lexa takes her time, pausing every once in awhile to flutter kisses over Clarke’s skin. Clarke hums against her and her eyes drift shut. By the time Lexa finishes washing Clarke’s hair both of their bodies are trembling with arousal and heated affection.

 

Lexa presses herself to Clarke’s back, pulling her hair to the side so that she can kiss from Clarke’s ear down her neck and across her shoulder. She leaves a dark bruise in the pale skin on the back of her shoulder. As her mouth works, Lexa skims her hands up Clarke’s stomach to cup her breasts. Clarke leans hard back into her for a moment and then she turns to kiss Lexa passionately. It’s the kind of kiss that has Lexa’s toes curling and damp heat flooding between her thighs.

 

Lexa continues to pinch and roll Clarke’s nipples between her fingers. It forces Clarke to break from their kiss with ragged breaths. Lexa knows and loves how sensitive Clarke’s nipples are. Lexa indulges in another intense open-mouthed kiss, and then she gently guides Clarke with hands at her waist to turn and lean face first into the wall of the shower. Her hands run from Clarke’s waist up the length of her back to shift her hair over her shoulder again and then slide back down. Lexa presses her front up against Clarke’s back before nudging Clarke into a wider stance with her foot.

 

She leans in and whispers into Clarke’s ear. “Are you ready, Clarke?” At the same time she slips a hand between Clarke’s thighs from behind and groans to find her soaking wet.

 

Clarke whines, presses her hands flat against the wall of the shower. Her voice is thick and lustful. “Yes. I need you, Lexa.”

 

Lexa rewards her with a quick pinch to her nipple and open mouthed kisses to her neck. Lexa’s fingers part and run through her folds until they bump into Clarke’s swollen, throbbing clit. Clarke moans and grinds her hips into the touch.

 

Lexa pulls her fingers away. “Not yet, Clarke.” She murmurs.

 

Instead she plunges her middle finger into Clarke’s heat while twisting a nipple and biting into the back of her neck. Clarke cries out softly and her hips press back into Lexa’s leisurely, indulgent thrusts. Her breaths are panting and moaning and echoing off of the tile. Lexa feels her own arousal pulse in response.

 

She works a second finger in stretching Clarke, but keeping that same slow, maddening pace. Clarke tilts farther forward into the wall with Lexa following to continue to trace kisses along her neck. Lexa starts curling her fingers to hit that spot inside of Clarke. It gets an immediate moaning response. “Lexa! Oh, God, right there, Lexa.”

 

Lexa leans back a little and places the hand not thrusting into Clarke on Clarke’s upper back. She pushes her forward so that her chest is pressed against the wall. The cold tiles provide a stimulation to Clarke’s aching nipples that has her groaning.

 

Lexa pick up her pace, her fingers working into Clarke with precision. She is so focused on Clarke’s pleasure that her own intense arousal fades to the edges of her awareness. Clarke squirms back into her, her core clenching around Lexa’s fingers. “Lexa. My clit. Please, Lexa.” Clarke’s voice is raspy and broken.

 

The steady thrusts continue, Lexa working her for another minute, holding her on the edge, making her quiver with need.

 

“I’m so close, Lex. I just need-” She breaks off with a desperate moan.

 

Giving in, Lexa reaches around Clarke with her free hand and presses two fingers in light circles over Clarke’s aching, deprived clit. The response is instantaneous. Clarke’s moans rise in pitch and frequency. Her hips grind uncontrollably into Lexa’s hands and her heat clenches deliciously around Lexa’s fingers.

 

One of Clarke’s hands reaches back to grab Lexa’s hair and pull her flush with Clarke’s back as she comes. Her moans and gasps are unintelligible at this point. Lexa works her down with slow thrusts, a gentle touch on her clit, light kisses to her neck, soothing words in her ear. Clarke shudders and trembles in the aftermath.

 

When Clarke comes to, Lexa is nuzzling softly into her neck and her hands are resting lightly at Clarke’s waist. Lexa has to forcefully restrain herself from seeking to ease the frantic arousal that is now overwhelming her consciousness. Clarke draws in a deep breath, spins quickly in Lexa’s arms, cups her cheeks, and kisses her with purpose.

 

The kiss ends too fast for Lexa’s liking, but then Clarke is pushing her back against the tile and dropping to her knees without preamble. Lexa’s mouth falls open at the sight and her need flares hot through her veins. Clarke is already guiding a leg over her shoulder and diving forward to stroke her tongue along the length of Lexa’s sex.

 

Lexa groans, reaching down to run her fingers through Clarke’s golden hair. Clarke’s eyes lift up to meet hers through the water and Lexa feels knocked off her axis by the passion and desire filling Clarke’s eyes. Lexa feels her own fervent longing and hunger rise up in answer. Then Lexa can’t think anymore because Clarke’s tongue is thrusting inside of her and Clarke’s fingers are applying pressure to Lexa’s hard, throbbing nub.

 

Clarke works her up expertly, hitting all the right spots with her tongue and using just the right touch on Lexa’s aching clit. Clarke’s name trips repeatedly off of Lexa’s tongue as if it’s the only word she knows. She guides Lexa’s hips in a subtle rhythm, bringing her closer and closer. When Lexa is right on the edge, Clarke switches the placement her hand and mouth so that she can suck on Lexa’s clit and curl her fingers deep inside.

 

Lexa squeezes her eyes tightly shut as the orgasm hits her and waves of pleasure roll through her. She gasps for breath in between groans of Clarke’s name. When she has recovered enough to stand on shaky legs, Clarke lifts herself up from the floor of the shower. Lexa uses the grip she still has on Clarke’s hair to haul her into a kiss, her tongue seeking out Clarke’s to taste herself.

 

After they’ve had their fill of kissing, they rinse off again in lukewarm water and then step out of the shower together. They exchange more sweet, short kisses as they dry each other off and murmur words of affection to each other. Lexa feels likes she’s on cloud nine. There’s a warm, contented glow taking up all of the space in her chest. She tries to pass that feeling onto Clarke in her light touches and affectionate caresses. Clarke rewards her with a soft, satisfied smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the kitchen, wearing a big t-shirt and boxer briefs, Lexa stands at the stove sautéing the mushrooms and asparagus. Clarke is wrapped around her only wearing a large, loose, red and black flannel of Lexa’s and underwear. It sends a subtle, content thrill through Lexa to see Clarke in her clothes. Clarke’s cheek rests against Lexa’s back, ostensibly she’s watching the pasta but really that task has fallen to Lexa, as well.

 

“Can you hand the cheese to me, Clarke?” Lexa asks, not taking her eyes off the pan in front of her.

 

Clarke reluctantly steps away to grab the cheese for Lexa. Then she busies herself opening a bottle of wine while Lexa finishes off the sauce by whisking the cheese and some pasta water together with a bit of seasoning.

 

“You know, I never would have expected you to be such a foodie. I thought you were one of those people who works so much they never have time to cook.” Clarke observes.

 

Lexa shrugs as she drains the pasta. “I find it relaxing to cook. You can also save a lot of money and eat healthier by cooking for yourself.” She sends a pointed look at Clarke, who tends to eat take out five or more nights per week.

 

“Not all of us have your talent for creating delicious food, Lexa.” She says with a teasing glare.

 

“Your wallet surely suffers for it, Clarke.” Lexa shoots back as she brings the finished pasta to the small table where the salad and bread already sit.

 

“But that’s why I have you, Girlfriend.”

 

Clarke follows her to the table with the wine and Lexa gives her an unimpressed look as they take a seat. Clarke just smiles sweetly back at her, so she can’t feel too annoyed. She shakes her head at herself as she scoops some pasta and salad onto Clarke’s plate. She is so weak for Clarke Griffin. When she sets the plate down in front of her, Clarke catches her hand and presses a kiss to her palm in thanks.

 

Lexa dishes out her own servings of food and then takes a sip of the wine Clarke had poured for her. Clarke is already digging in across from her, barely pausing to breathe. It takes her a minute to realize Lexa is watching her with amusement.

 

She just shrugs and grins wickedly. “I worked up quite an appetite in the shower.”

 

Lexa doesn’t have a response for that so she turns her attention to the food. She is startled a few bites later by the sound of a fork clattering to the table and a chair scraping against the floor. Clarke jumps up.

 

“Clarke, what-”

 

“I almost forgot.” She rummages around in her bag for something. “I almost forgot I have something to give you.”

 

She pulls a package wrapped in brown paper triumphantly out of her bag and thrusts it into the air. Then she scrambles back over to Lexa and presents her with it before reseating herself.

 

Lexa reaches out hesitantly to accept it. “What is this, Clarke?”

 

“You’ve got to open it to find out.” She shoots an excited but nervous grin at Lexa.

 

Lexa evaluates Clarke for another second then delicately tears open the paper. Inside is a painting. It’s of Lexa and Anya. They’re standing side by side in their soccer gear with the same steady, but fierce look in their eyes, and Anya has her arm slung around Lexa’s shoulders. The scene is from a match they played a few weeks ago against a rival group, when they actually played on a marked field and had a referee. Anya had decided they needed to look more intimidating for their competition and streaked black ‘warpaint’ across their features. Behind them is a beautiful red and orange sunset. Lexa feels a powerful rush of love for Clarke wash over her. Her eyes are glazed over and her throat is tight. It means so much to her that Clarke would take the time to paint this breathtaking image of her and her best friend, her sister.

 

Lexa pulls her awestruck gaze from the painting to look at Clarke. Her big eyes are watching Lexa apprehensively while she bites her lip.

 

“This is-” Her voice cracks. She clears her throat and starts again. “This is amazing, Clarke. It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

 

“Really?” A beaming smile is threatening to take over her face.

 

Lexa give a short sharp nod. She feels overwhelmed by her emotions as she slips out of her chair and kneels in front of Clarke, resting her hands on Clarke’s knees, looking deeply into her eyes.

 

“I love it.” She pauses to swallow so that her next words come out evenly. Her heart is nearly beating out of her chest. “I love  _you_ , Clarke.

 

Her gaze doesn’t waver from Clarke’s as she waits for her response. A flash of astonishment crosses Clarke’s face before her look melts into a tender, loving smile.

 

“I love you, too, Lexa.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stomachs full to the bursting and heads tipsy with wine, the two of them lie entwined on the couch. Lexa on her back and Clarke sprawled out on top of her. One of Lexa’s hand dips under the shirt Clarke is wearing to trace patterns over her back. The other hand gently combs through her blonde hair. Clarke’s head is tucked under her chin and her fingers play delicately along Lexa’s bicep tattoo. They’ve been like this almost an hour, exchanging slow kisses and soothing touches.

 

Lexa’s voice is raspy from disuse when she speaks. “Thank you, again, for the painting of Anya and I. It is wonderful, Clarke.”

 

Clarke props herself up so she can look at Lexa with a cocky smile. “You’re welcome. I thought it was about time you had ‘a piece of Clarke Griffin original artwork.’ It’s top of the line stuff."

 

Lexa strains her neck up so that she can scrape her teeth across the dimple in Clarke’s chin in admonishment. Her smirk stays fixed to her lips though, so Lexa leans up further to kiss that look off of Clarke’s mouth.

 

Clarke sighs into her and opens her mouth to slip her tongue out along Lexa’s lips. Lexa parts her own lips to accept Clarke while shifting under her to slip a thigh between Clarke’s legs. Clarke gasps and adjusts to reciprocate the action with her thigh pressing between Lexa’s. Next, Lexa smoothes her hands down Clarke’s back and slips them into her underwear to grip her ass firmly. She guides her in slow, tantalizing grind of their hips. Clarke breaks the kiss and drags open-mouthed kisses and gentle teeth down Lexa’s neck. She groans, bucking her hips up into Clarke’s thigh. She can feel Clarke’s underwear growing damp on her own thigh.

 

To her dismay, Clarke shifts off of her and stands next to the couch. Lexa isn’t able to do anything more than look at her with dark longing, her lips parted.

 

“Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.” Her lips are tilted with an easy smirk.

 

Lexa moves so that she’s seated facing Clarke and shakes her head. “Right here, Clarke.”

 

She reaches up and starts unbuttoning the flannel Clarke is wearing, her flannel. All the while her eyes are glued to Clarke’s. When she finishes, Clarke tries to shrug it off, but she tugs it back.

 

“Leave it on. You look good in my shirt, Clarke.” Her voice drips with so much sensual desire that it visibly shakes the blonde woman staring down at her.

 

Instead, Lexa pulls the panties down Clarke’s legs. As soon as that’s done, she grips her hips and leaves a trail of kisses down Clarke’s stomach. Her head dips far enough down that her lips and nose brush through the patch of dark blonde curls between her legs. Sucking in a heavy breath, Lexa can smell Clarke’s arousal already. She drags Clarke down to her by the hips and guides her to wrap her legs around her back. Lexa’s mouth seeks hers out again so that her tongue can stroke along Clarke’s.

 

She breaks away from Clarke’s sweet mouth to breathe deeply and lick a trail down her neck and chest. Once there, Lexa suckles gently on one of Clarke’s nipples. Clarke whimpers above her and her fingers dig into Lexa’s shoulder. She moves a hand to grip tightly at the curling brunette locks. When the nipple is taut and firm in Lexa’s mouth, she shifts to give the other the same attention.

 

Clarke allows it for a minute before reaching to pull Lexa’s shirt off. Once it’s gone Clarke catches Lexa in a firm, heavy kiss. Her hands skim around to cup and squeeze Lexa’s breasts. Lexa groans, wrapping an arm around Clarke’s back she pulls her so that her hot, wet center is pressed against Lexa’s tight stomach. Clarke pants into her mouth and grinds her hips forward.

 

Lexa’s hips push up in answer, her boxers damp with arousal. She breaks from their kiss to slip a hand between them. Clarke has to shift her hips back to give her space, but then Lexa is trailing her fingers through Clarke’s dripping folds and circling her entrance. Clarke tips her head back and moans.

 

“Clarke. Look at me.” Lexa whispers the gentle command.

 

The blonde’s head drops forward and her eyes flutter open to meet Lexa’s.

 

“Tell me what you want.” She swirls a finger around Clarke’s entrance again.

 

“I want you to make love to me, Lexa.” Her husky voice sends Lexa’s head spinning. She slides a hand up to grip the back of Lexa’s neck.

 

Carefully, Lexa presses one finger forward into Clarke’s core. Still looking deeply into blue eyes, she says, “I love you, Clarke.”

 

“I love you, too.” Clarke breathes back at her. The words send electricity racing through Lexa and force the air from her lungs. The intense connection that hangs in the air between them makes Lexa’s heart feel like it’s exploding, unable to contain the love that fills it.

 

Lexa’s finger slips tenderly in and out of Clarke until she’s stretched enough for Lexa to easily guide in second finger. Clarke moans, her forehead tilting forward to rest against Lexa’s. The hand that isn’t cupping Lexa’s neck trails down her torso and dips into her boxers. Lexa whines and her fingers jolt out of rhythm when Clarke’s fingers brush over her clit and slide into her wetness. Lexa spreads her thighs under Clarke to give her more room to work.

 

It takes an awkward moment of adjustment but they maneuver until they both have good angles to work with. Then Clarke thrusts two fingers into Lexa and matches her rhythm. Lexa whimpers and pushes her chin forward to catch Clarke in a sloppy, breathless kiss. Their fingers keep a firm, sensual pace.

 

Clarke gasps into Lexa’s mouth. “Three fingers, Lex.”

 

Tenderly, Lexa guides the third finger in and then resumes her steady thrusts. Clarke squirms at the pleasurable new stretch and her core clenches around Lexa’s fingers. To reward Lexa, she circles her thumb on Lexa’s clit. The wave of relief and pleasure causes Lexa’s hips to buck up into Clarke. Lexa’s thumb presses into Clarke’s clit in reply. They moan together.

 

“I’m close, Clarke.” Lexa whispers urgently. The curl of Clarke’s fingers is hitting exactly the right spot.

 

Clarke whimpers her agreement. “Faster.”

 

They pick up the pace of their thrusting, still keeping in sync with each other. Lexa can feel the rhythmic clenching of Clarke’s core. Her own heat clenches around Clarke’s fingers in response. The pleasure is overwhelming her now and she’s right on the edge. She murmurs Clarke’s name desperately. Clarke pulls her head back enough that they can look into each other’s eyes. The powerful gaze pushes Lexa over into orgasm with Clarke following closely behind, calling out each other’s names. Clarke’s legs grip tightly around Lexa’s back and Lexa’s arm draws Clarke in as close as possible.

 

They recover slowly, sharing a warm, loving kiss. Lexa has to pull back to catch her breath and drop her head onto Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke’s hand is caressing the back of her neck gently and her cheek rests heavily against Lexa’s hair.

 

Carefully Lexa slips her fingers out of Clarke. The movement causes Clarke to sigh and hum, but she grabs onto Lexa’s hand and brings her fingers to her mouth. With her eyes locked onto Lexa’s, she pulls the fingers into her mouth one by one and sucks them clean. Lexa can’t help the groan that escapes her. Right after, Clarke removes her own fingers from Lexa and wipes the stickiness off on her boxers.

 

Feeling too sluggish to move much, Lexa turns on the couch and falls back so that they resume their earlier position, Lexa on her back and Clarke sprawled on top of her. Lexa can already feel the sleepiness creeping over her and making her eyelids heavy.

 

Clarke tucks her head under Lexa’s chin and mumbles. “I love you.”

 

Lexa sighs, more happy and content than she’s ever been. Her arms wrap tightly around the woman on top of her. “I love you, too, Clarke.”

 

Anya finds them like that, tangled and asleep, in the morning.


End file.
